Perfect Ending
by Ashes Blue
Summary: After Mokuba begs, Seto agrees to take him to the Domino theater for the premier of a play in which Tea Gardner stars. A SetoTea oneshot.


**Perfect Ending**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction –**

**Conceptualized/First Written: **6/28/05

**Completed:** 6/29/05

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/Ns: **Hi. Enjoy.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Seto Kaiba, the stubborn, albeit handsome, teenaged CEO of Kaiba Corporation ceased his monotonous typing when he noticed an ebony-haired somebody waiting patiently at the fore of his desk. "Yes, Mokuba?"

Mokuba Kaiba was Seto Kaiba's little brother and one of the sweetest kids in Domino, although he would deny any such charge.

The younger of the two jumped up excitedly and slapped a poster down on the shiny surface. "Please can we go see it Seto, please?" The boy begged.

"See what?" questioned the older of the two, looking at the advertisement.

_Wait a second. I know that face ... those eyes. _

_:Flashback:_

_What do you have at the end of the day Seto Kaiba? Tell me!_

_:End Flashback:_

_I, Seto Kaiba, had my motivation questioned by that nobody, Gardner, and now she is playing the lead in a musical titled "The Truth Hurts" ... how appropriate. _

_Of course Mokuba would want to attend. Whether I like it or not Mokuba has grown attached to Gardner and ... her friends. It's only natural that he be there to support her at the musical's premiere ... which means I'll also have to attend in order to chaperone Mokuba ..._

"Seto? Big brother? Can we go? I really want to be there for Téa, seeing as it's the premiere and all..."

"Alright kid. I'll make us reservations for a theater suite right now but you will be on your best behavior. Going to the Domino Theater is a pretty big deal, got it?"

"Yep! Thanks big bro!" Mokuba hugged and kissed his brother and went back to his bedroom smiling.

It was finally the night of the premier and the Kaiba brothers sat in their reserved suite waiting for the show to begin.

Mokuba had purchased (with his very own yen) sakura flowers to give Téa after curtain. The boy tore his eyes away from the stage to look over at his big brother who was busy pummeling the keys of his laptop computer.

He shook his head and sighed, _big brother is hopeless_, he thought.

There was a knock on the door to their suite and Mokuba jumped up to answer it. He thought that Téa might've found out that they were up here and had come up to greet them before the show but it was just the theater's caretaker, handing out free programs.

Mokuba politely thanked the man and went back to his chair, flipping to the cast page. "Kaoru Tanaka played by Téa Gardner," he read aloud.

Seto paused and looked up at the stage for the theater around them was growing steadily darker, signaling silence.

"Neat," whispered Mokuba settling into the suite's velvet armchair and waiting with bated breath.

The curtain lifted at last, revealing an apparently unconscious Kaoru (Téa) who was suspended high up at the top of the stage by her wrists and was bound and gagged. Two male actors shared the stage with Téa. Both had veins pulsing in their temples but only one looked worried for the sake of the only female present.

The audience sucked in a surprised breath.

Seto Kaiba had to admit that the opening scene was impressive, and he liked how helpless Gardner looked. The gag was a nice touch.

He heard a whimper and turned to see Mokuba perched on the edge of his chair, eyes round.

Seto smiled and turned back to the stage where one of the men was brandishing a sword and motioning for the man wearing the billowing black trench coat to release Kaoru.

The man smirked and shook his head. It was a no go.

Téa's eyes snapped open and she looked truly frightened for her life.

Well, thought Seto Kaiba, hanging by your wrists with only a rope holding you up will probably do that to you.

As the play progressed every man, woman, and child became lost in Kaoru's world.

Téa made it that easy for everyone, she was incredibly talented.

Every song to be sung and every dance to be danced pulled the audience deeper into her performance.

Kaiba felt a new kind of determination waking up inside him.

Everytime she smiled he, Kaiba, swallowed hard.

Throughout the rest of the play he understood the powerful gut-wrenching emotions she put into her performance.

Just like the time that she questioned his motivation.

Her eyes were just as clear as they were then ... and so beautiful.

Kaiba watched Téa's sensual movements as she danced to the last song listed in the program and found himself longing to be the actor who was the object of her character's affections.

His tuxedo began to suffocate him with hateful pressure as he watched Téa's perfect backside mold with the pelvic bone of the play's hero.

He tightened his sweaty hold on the velvet armrests of the suite's chair, embarrassed by his obvious arousal.

Seto Kaiba continued watching Téa Gardner dance with pink cheeks and wondered how he could let her take control of his body like this with her completely unaware of the effect she was having on him.

She stopped dancing and turned suddenly sliding an arm around the villain who had just entered the scene sneering.

Seto smiled as the scene progressed, _bad Téa_, he thought.

And so Kaoru waved goodbye to the weak fool who she had tricked in the beginning of the play by pretending to be kidnaped and left with the crook.

Kaiba forced himself to relax.

Mokuba was applauding like mad as was the entire theater.

"Téa was awesome!" Mokuba finally stopped clapping and watched Seto pull on his trench coat. "What'd you think big brother, Seto?"

Seto Kaiba popped his collar, "Perfect ending," he answered grinning.

Mokuba looked up at him questioningly but shrugged, pulling on his own coat and continuing to rave about Téa.

Seto Kaiba stared, watching the brunette on stage accepting flowers and other gifts from her fans.

He bought the theater suite that night, it would be cruel to let Mokuba miss out on her next performance.


End file.
